


Luminescent

by Akira_of_the_Twilight



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 09:29:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12129513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira_of_the_Twilight/pseuds/Akira_of_the_Twilight
Summary: Prompt: How about Thunderiron soulmate fic? Most soulmate marks look like tattoos but Tony has a lightning bolt down his back (or somewhere) that actual GLOWS and lights up. Thor’s in the same boat with the round glowing mark in the center of his chest, but while Tony thinks his mark is a bad thing (not normal, makes him different), Thor parades around because glowing marks in Asgard are cherisedTony was a genius. He may have given up on ever finding his soul mate years ago, but that didn’t mean he was incapable of recognizing when his soul mate was standing right in front of him.Tony had a glowing lightning bolt on his back. If his soul mate wasn’t the god of thunder himself, then Tony would praise Hammer Tech.





	Luminescent

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lianarias](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lianarias/gifts).



> For [lianarias](http://lianarias.tumblr.com/) on tumblr, who submitted the prompt. Thank you. :)

Thor huffed as he half-heartedly checked his body for his soul mate mark. Centuries ago he’d reached the age in which a mark should have appeared on his body that would signify something of great importance to his soul mate. He wasn’t too troubled that his mark had not appeared yet; it meant his soul mate had yet to be born.

It irked him having to wait though. He was a prince of Asgard; he waited for no one, yet his soul mate insisted that he do so.

Even the troublesome Loki had received his mark before Thor.

Thor muttered to himself as he picked up his clothes off the floor and dressed himself.

He refused to believe he was one of the unfortunate beings in the universe who was destined to have no match in life.

* * *

Thor threw back his head and laughed as he watched his sparring partner limp away. It was a fine day in Asgard, and Thor had been itching for a worthy foe to spar with, yet all of his father’s men had proved themselves unable to beat him.

The sun beat down on Thor, warming him and causing sweat to flow from him as freely as a spring.

He hiked up his shirt and tossed it aside as the remainder of his father’s men decided amongst themselves who should be Thor’s next opponent.

“Come now,” Thor cheered. “All of you may attack me at once if you feel it will better your odds.”

All of his father’s men stopped and stared at Thor.

Thor guffawed. “Should I take your silence as surrender?”

“My prince,” one of the men began but fell silent. He gestured at Thor’s chest.

Thor frowned and looked down.

Thor gasped.

A glowing blue mark had appeared on his chest, right over his heart.

Thor couldn’t bring himself to touch the mark that glowed as brightly as the stars themselves.

His soul mate was someone far more precious than he’d ever imagined.

* * *

Tony hunched and gripped his shoulders as he stared at his back in the mirror.

A golden lightning bolt glowed on his back. It started between his shoulder blades and reached just the edge of his cradle.

Tony shuddered.

The lightning bolt was cool (maybe his soul mate was an engineer or an electrician), but the glow…

Tony grimaced.

No one else had a mark that glowed.

He was enough of a freak already. He didn’t need this. He didn’t need some glowing tattoo screwing up his life any more than it already was.

Tony grabbed his shirt off the floor and tugged it back on.

Skin grafts. Not a real one. He’d never be able to pull off getting the surgery without his dad noticing, and his dad would never let him go through with removing the mark. He needed to make a skin synthetic and attach it to his back. He could make up a mark or get a real tattoo and pass it off as a soul mark. Maybe he’d make it a lightning bolt in honor of his soul mate.

Tony pondered the possibilities.

* * *

Thor thought he felt a prickle along his chest as the man in red armor rammed into him.

Thor grunted as he stood. The man in armor had raised his golden faceplate, giving Thor a view a face underneath the mask.

“Do not touch me again,” Thor threatened.

“Then don’t take my stuff.”

“You have no idea what you are dealing with.”

“Uh…” the man made a show of looking over his shoulder before facing Thor again. “Shakespeare in the park? Doth mother know you weareth her drapes?”

Thor’s anger and frustration rose. Loki would face Asgardian justice and he would not let any man stand in his way. He told the man in armor as much, but the man did not heed Thor’s warning.

Feigning defeat, Thor turned as if to retreat then flung Mjolnir at the man. 

The man sailed through the air and crashed into a tree.

The real fight began. 

* * *

The battle of New York was over, and Tony was happily avoiding Thor as much as possible, which wasn’t at all difficult since the god-–demi-god (whatever)–-was obsessed with his brother and communicating with Asgard at the moment.

Tony was a genius. He may have given up on ever finding his soul mate years ago, but that didn’t mean he was incapable of recognizing when his soul mate was standing right in front of him.

Tony had a glowing lightning bolt on his back. If his soul mate wasn’t the god of thunder himself, then Tony would praise Hammer Tech.  

Tony was at SHIELD when his hand brushed against Thor’s on accident. They’d just been passing in the hall. Thor had been looking sullen yet determined after having spoken to his brother, whereas, Tony had just finished talking to Fury about some tech upgrades.

It was just bad timing and poor luck that they happened to be in the hall at the same time and that their hands brushed.

The moment there was skin to skin contact between them, figurative lightning raced through Tony’s nerves to his heart.

In an instant, Tony was manhandled and spun around.

Thor’s eyes landed on the arc reactor. “I saw, but I did not see.”

Tony kept his features calm and collected. So Thor’s mark was the reactor? Of course it was.  “Kind of really missed the target there, didn’t you, Point Break?”

Thor’s eyes darted from Tony’s chest to his face. “Aye.” Thor nodded slowly and swallowed. “That I did.”

Tony’s nerves twitched and he stepped out from Thor’s hold. “Listen, you’re some alien god thing, and I’m just a human. One that has already wasted half of his life. I don’t expect some deep or epic love between us. I don’t know about Asgard, but here on Earth we recognize that some soul mates are just really good friends.”

Thor shook his head again, and before Tony could stop him, Thor yanked open his shirt and revealed a glowing blue mark that looked exactly like Tony’s arc reactor.

Thor gestured to the mark. “My mark for you glows, Tony. Glowing marks are a rarity, so rare that I would not be surprised if Midgard has yet to learn of their deep significance.”

“It’s just a glowing tattoo,” Tony said.

“Nay. It is more than that.” Thor touched the mark on his chest. A fond smiled played on his lips. “It is sign of deep and intimate love that cannot be shattered no matter what forces may come. It is a love that is meant to be and that is destined in a way that other soul mates are not. For while regular soul mates may never cross paths in their lifetime, the Norns have promised that we should meet and do great things. Ours is a love that will change and influence many.”

Tony’s throat went dry. He swallowed hard. “Well, doesn’t that sound epic? Forgive me for being skeptical, but are you sure you haven’t been reading too many romance novels?”

“You are wary, and I do not blame you. Glowing soul marks are so rare that I have only seen one other pair in my lifetime. You have probably never seen one, and too be a part of something so grand and mysterious must be intimidating, especially when you have never had a chance to witness such a wondrous love.”

“I’m not intimidated.”

Thor grinned. “I am pleased to hear that, Tony.” Thor spoke his name with teasing affection. “For now that I have found you, I do not wish to give you up. However, I will not force my feelings on you. Instead, I will join this Avengers team of yours, and spend time with you as a shield brother first. When you see that my feelings are genuine and you accept them, then I will accept yours in return.”

Tony huffed and held his head high as he marched down the hall and away from Thor. “You do that.”

“Tis a promise then.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you everyone for reading. So far quite a few readers have left comments requesting/demanding more. Unfortunately, there will be no continuation. Thank you for your support.


End file.
